What happens now?
by Grell Fabulous Sutcliff
Summary: After Grell's death, everyone slowly finds out what happened. And they are all angry at a certain demon. But do you not think he has had a tough time too? *Sorry that the summary and title sucks*
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

_Some people wanted a squeal, so here it is!_

_I skipped ahead a little, right after the end of the last story pretty much. _

_****__I will say it again that I DO accept hate reviews. _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

_Try to enjoy!_

* * *

William sat at his desk, tapping his fingers, impatiently. It had been more than 3 weeks since Grell had left, and he was getting more and more irritated. He looked at the stack of papers next to him. They were the one's that Grell had finished. As he heard his office door open, he grabbed his death scythe, and shot it at whoever had walked in. He was sure that it was Grell, but when he looked up, he saw Alan. Alan was pinned against the wall with William's death scythe. He let Alan go, and pushed his glasses back up.

"What is it Humphries?" William inquired, as he walked around the desk.

"I-t-it is about Grell." Alan stammered. William raised an eyebrow, and stood still. "I know what happened to him."

"What happened?" William demanded. He was getting tired of waiting.

Alan swallowed hard, before he spoke again. "Grell was stabbed with his own scythe and died. It's on the list!" Alan held out an old list, and it showed Grell's name. It showed that he was stabbed by his own scythe. And it showed that he was stabbed by the Phantomhive manor.

"The demon killed him." William growled, before he began to leave his office. "I'll be back. I need to talk with a certain demon." And then he left.

* * *

William walked through the forest, leading to the Phantomhive manor. He had lost a grim reaper because of a demon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something white. He turned, and saw a patch of white roses. But they weren't completely white. They had been stained red.

It took William a moment to realize that they were stained red with Grell's blood. He became somewhat sick at the thought of that demon taking Grell's soul, and just tearing the body to shreds, making Grell's blood and guts fly everywhere.

He turned away from the roses, and began to walk again. The thought of the demon and Grell made him even more sick then he already was. After quite a while, the Phantomhive manor came into view.

William looked at the manor, before he almost stomped over to the building. Hell was going to break loose soon. He was sure of it.

* * *

Sebastian was trimming the hedges, while Finny was on the other side of the garden, raking the fallen leaves. Sebastian had worn Grell's glasses almost everyday since he took them from Grell. He tried hard as possible to stop thinking about Grell, but at night, all he saw was Grell being stabbed by him. But at the moment, he seemed perfectly happy.

"Sebastian!" The demon turned, and saw Finny rushing towards him, someone right behind the boy. "Someone is here to see ya." Finny stepped out-of-the-way, to show the person. It was William.

"Thank you Finny. You may continue with your work." Sebastian smiled. Finny nodded, and rushed back to where he was working. "Mr. Spears, how may I assist you?" William glared at him.

"Don't ask me that. You should know exactly why I'm here!" William almost yelled. Sebastian just stared at William. Sebastian shook his head, before he looked back at William. William's face had gone red, and Sebastian could see a blood vessel forming on William's forehead. "You are wearing his glasses for god's sake!" He pointed at Sebastian's face. "YOU KILLED HIM!" William yelled. Sebastian's heart began to slowly break again. "YOU KILLED SUTCLIFF. DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"What does it matter if I killed him or not? It's not like you were actually fond of him." All Sebastian could think about now was Grell. Grell's smile, Grell's soft lips, Grell's red hair, Grell's green eyes, how Grell's glasses fit Grell's face perfectly, nothing else but Grell.

"Neither were you, but that is not a good enough reason for you to kill him." William was getting on Sebastian's nerves. "Sutcliff really cared for you, and you killed him. You were the only thing he would talk about. I cannot believe that you killed him." Sebastian was just about to snap. "But you, being a demon, just kill for fun. I never understood why Sutcliff loved you." Sebastian snapped.

"Alright, fine, I did kill him! But I was forced to do it, so you cannot always blame me for fucking everything that happens to a reaper! I would never have killed Grell! I loved Grell and I would never want to cause him any harm! I was possessed, so that is why he died! So could you please, not blame me for everything just because I am a demon?!" Sebastian yelled back, louder than William.

William stood, dumbfounded , as he looked at Sebastian. A demon did not have any sort of feelings at all, yet here was one, saying that he loved one of his former reapers. One part of him did not believe Sebastian while the other part did.

"I do not believe you demon. You killed Sutcliff, and now you are just trying to make an idiotic excuse for it. Well guess what demon. We are going to have to settle this one way or another." Sebastian took a deep breath in as William began to blame him again. "If you really are telling the truth, I want you to show me how you are." Sebastian did not move. How could he prove that he did not kill Grell while possessed?

"Spears, as much as I would love to prove how I did not kill him, I cannot." Sebastian started to walk away from the reaper. "But if I have to prove to you that I did not kill Grell on my will, you just need to check my cinematic record."

"Lies, lies, lies demon. All you say are lies. You never speak the truth. Just admit you killed Sutcliff, and I will leave." William did not stop. He kept pestering Sebastian.

"Why do you care about Grell anyways? Did you love him?" Sebastian turned around, and glared at William. "Spears, I asked you a question. Did you love Grell Sutcliff?"

"Why would I love him? He was too flamboyant and rather bothersome. I would never love a man." William said, straight-faced. Sebastian did a small laugh, before he turned back around to walk back to the mansion.

"Grell was a lovable person. People usually grew on him. I thought you might have grown on him since you worked with him." Sebastian said, leaving William dumbfounded. "But if you say you did not love him, then you did not love him."

"I cared for Sutcliff, but I never loved him." William said, as he followed Sebastian towards the mansion. "What made you love Sutcliff anyways? If you _did _love him anyways?"

"He was too flamboyant and rather bothersome. But he was also caring and kind. And he also looked very nice in black." Sebastian smiled. "Grell cared for animals, even if he did not show it. When he was not crawling all around me, trying to make me love him, he _actually _did his job. It is shocking, is it not?" Sebastian laughed.

"Sutcliff-"William started to complain again, when Sebastian cut him off.

"And Grell did like to walk around and admire the beauty off the garden or the forests. You should have seen him. He was happier than ever." Sebastian smiled, as he remembered the other day, when he was outdoors. Grell was sitting in the garden, as he looked at all the roses around him. Sebastian had felt the urge to scare him, but he had not.

"I would tell you to go to hell, demon, but you _are _from there." William said, before he kicked Sebastian in the back of his right knee. Sebastian stumbled from the kick, and landed on his hand and knees. William stepped on Sebastian's back, and pushed him to the ground. He took out his death scythe, and held it at the back of Sebastian's neck. "So many lies you must tell me, but I will let you know, I see right through them." William snarled.

"I told you what happened, reaper!" Sebastian growled as he tried to push himself up off of the ground. William barely moved, as Sebastian fell back down. "Why can you not believe what I have told you?"

"Demons never tell the truth. A grim reaper never trusts a demon." William stated as he took his foot off of Sebastian's back. As both men began to quarrel again, someone stood in front of them. Neither of them could see the person, even if they faced where the person was standing. The person kneeled down, and placed their hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

_"Sebastian, please calm down. Fighting will not help." _Sebastian looked at William, and sighed. He felt as he heard a voice.

"Reaper, if you could please excuse me, my master is calling for me." Sebastian lied. He stood up, and began to walk away from William.

William followed Sebastian though, as did another person. The person ran past William, and towards Sebastian. As Sebastian reached the front doors, he turned around to face William.

"I am truly sorry, but sadly, you are not allowed in side. Sorry, but it _was _an order my master gave a long time ago. Now, I wish you a pleasant day Mr. Spears." Sebastian turned around and opened the front doors. He stepped inside, the figure right behind him.

"We are not finished demon." William said, but all that Sebastian did was close the front doors in William's face. William frowned and began to walk away from the door. "One day, that demon is going to be attacked, and there will be too many for him to fight." William huffed as he walked away from the manor.

* * *

Sebastian sighed, and went down to his room in the servant's quarters. He did feel like something was following him, but he made not a single move to see if anyone was there. He knew there was no one there since the others were doing their jobs. William really ticked him off. He was already having a hard time dealing with Grell's death, even though it happened a while ago.

'Grell will never forgive me.' He thought. He thought that everyday since, what he called it, the passing of Grell.

_"Sebastian, I wish you could hear me. I forgive you." _The person who was always with Sebastian was Grell. Grell was always around Sebastian, wishing he could have Sebastian talk to him. He wished that Sebastian could hear him. It pained Grell to see Sebastian doubting himself. He did not kill on his own will. Even if Sebastian killed Grell on his will, Grell would still forgive him.

Sebastian went into his room, and sat down on his bed. He wanted to go visit Grell's "grave" that night, but he decided not to. Fighting with that reaper about Grell pained him enough for that day.

* * *

Ciel sat in his office, as he started down at a book he was trying to read. He had been confused these past few weeks. He got nothing from the Queen, but that is not what confused him. What confused him was that the reaper had not shown up in quite a while, which, was somewhat nice, but what also bothered him, was that Sebastian had been wearing a pair of odd glasses.

'I have seen those glasses somewhere before.' Ciel though, as he closed his book. He looked down at his book. It was red. Sebastian's glasses were red. Sebastian also had a red stain on one of his gloves.

Then it hit him. Those glasses belonged to a reaper. They were Grell's glasses. Ciel called for Sebastian to ask why he had the glasses.

* * *

_I really hope you all liked this. _

_It is alright if you did not._

_If you did, could you please r&r?_

_And to thank you, I give you some cookies and cake!_


	2. Author's Note

_Hello readers!_

_I am just going to come out and say that I really do not think that I am that good at writing._

_And you guys saying that I can write actually makes me feel a lot better about myself._

_People I know sometimes do not like my writing, so from people I do not know saying that they like my writing, makes me feel amazing!_

_That is why I say I accept complaints because it makes me want to do things better for you guys. _

_I still doubt myself about writing, so I am thankful for you readers._

_Again, I thank you._

_~Sweeneypotterlover _


	3. Chapter 2

_I think you guys like the story, I do not really know. But I am going to post this chapter anyways._

_Please try to enjoy._

_It is alright if you do not._

_This chapter may be short._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

Sebastian walked into Ciel's office, to be greeted by a death glare from Ciel.

"You called, young master?" Sebastian asked, as he walked towards Ciel's desk.

"Yes. I was just wondering, when did you get the reaper's glasses?" Ciel asked, as he pointed at Sebastian's face. Everyone seemed to point at him today.

The only person who had not really questioned him on the glasses was Finny. For an odd reason, Finny had become quite close to him the past couple of weeks, which he was perfectly fine with.

"He-" Sebastian staled for a moment. "Gave them to me."

"Why do you have blood on your glove?" Ciel inquired, as he looked down at Sebastian's bloodied glove, which he put behind his back.

"The boy, Finny, had hurt himself, so I had helped him clean up his wound, but I ended up staining my glove." Sebastian stood up straighter. "Master, why-" Sebastian started to ask why Ciel was asking the questions, but Ciel cut him off.

"One more thing." Ciel started, "Is that reaper still here?" Ciel turned around, and walked over to the window. The early evening sun shone through the window, as if it were telling him it was closer to the time that he would visit Grell.

"A reaper, my lord?" Sebastian asked, knowing exactly who Ciel was talking about.

"That reaper, William, why was he here? He seemed rather, how should I put this, pissed off at you." Sebastian turned pale for a moment, but quickly turned back to his normal color before Ciel turned around to face him once again. "What happened to Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian?"

"Grell, has-" Sebastian felt a lump in his throat as he began to say the next few words. "He has died." Sebastian hung his head as Ciel raised an eyebrow at him. He never knew that Sebastian cared for Grell. He did not even know that Sebastian had any kind of feelings like that.

"Is he in the graveyard?" Sebastian shook his head. "Where then?"

"The forest." Sebastian mumbled. He did not feel like going there that night. Or any night with Ciel.

"Take me to his grave." Ciel said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is an order."

"Yes, master." Sebastian said as he looked back at Ciel.

* * *

Ciel had made Sebastian walk in front of him as he led Ciel to where Grell was. It had bothered Ciel that Sebastian had actually cared for the reaper. After a couple more minutes of walking, Sebastian had led them into a clearing. He stood aside for Ciel to see the clearing. First thing Ciel noticed was the roses. A patch of beautiful white roses, which, had been stained red. The blood looked fresh, like it had just happened. Ciel slowly walked over to the roses, and the kneeled down next to them.

"Is that Grell's-" Ciel did not finish his sentence. He felt like the answer was yes. He turned his head to look at Sebastian, who nodded. "How is it that his blood is all over the place though?" Sebastian never told Ciel _how _Grell died, he had told him that Grell had died. Sebastian just shook his head.

"That, my lord, I do not know." Sebastian lied. Ciel did not buy it though.

"Sebastian," Ciel approached Sebastian, "How did Grell die?" Sebastian pushed Grell's glasses further up the bridge of his nose, as Ciel tapped his foot on the ground.

"I stabbed him, master. I was forced to." Sebastian sighed, as he walked towards the roses. Ciel did not have any words to say as soon as Sebastian said that. "Mr. Spears was here because I killed Grell. No one will listen when I tell them that I did **NOT** want to kill Grell."

"How did you kill him?" Ciel asked, slowly deciding to go closer or Sebastian or not.

"I stabbed him with his death scythe. If it were not a death scythe, he would not have died." Sebastian explained as he picked a rose from the patch.

"_How _did you kill him though?" Ciel asked.

"Demons _can be_ possessed, so that is how I killed Grell." Sebastian said, as he walked around a bloodied tree. Ciel followed him. Around the grass, was a dirt patch, where Ciel had guessed that Grell was buried there. "You can tell that Grell is still here."

Sebastian kneeled down, and dug a small hole in the dirt. He placed the rose in the dirt, and covered it back up. To Ciel's shock, the rose began to bloom even more than it already was. Sebastian looked at Ciel, who had his eyes still locked on the rose.

"Once the rose stops blooming like that, then we shall know that Grell is gone for good." Sebastian said, as he stepped towards Ciel.

"How long has Grell been dead?" Ciel asked, as he still watched the rose.

"Almost a month, master." Sebastian said, as he removed the glasses from the bridge of his nose. The glasses hung loosely around his neck, as he rubbed one of his eyes, so no tears would fall. He swore to himself that he would never tell anyone about the kiss he shared with Grell. And when he said anyone, he meant **_anyone_**. If Grell could come back, he would finish the kiss that Grell never completed.

Ciel was not very fond of the reaper, but it upset him still. It would not be as exciting without the reaper. He took his eyes away from the rose, and started to walk away from where Grell was.

"Wait there, Sebastian." Ciel said, as he walked further into the forest. _'I am going to miss the reaper.' _Ciel thought. He was not going to say that out loud. No one was. After a few more minutes of walking, he came across a few rose bushes. Pink roses, yellow roses, and red roses covered the bushes. _'I think he liked red.' _Ciel really had not thought too much about that. He picked a few roses, and turned to walk back to where Sebastian and Grell were.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked as Ciel came back from the forest. He had not noticed the roses, since Ciel had hidden them behind his back. Ciel stood in front of Grell's grave, and then kneeled down.

"These are for you, Grell." Ciel said as he placed the roses next to him. He dug a few holes, and placed each rose in them. He covered them back up, and watched how fast the roses bloomed. He did a slight side grin, before he stood up again. "We can go now Sebastian." Ciel stated as he started to walk back to the manor.

* * *

Ciel laid in his bed that night, not able to fall asleep. All he could think about was how Grell's blood had gotten all over the place. _'__Would Sebastian tear Grell apart? No, Sebastian is more humane than that. He said that Grell was stabbed with his death scythe though, so did Sebastian stab him, AND then tear him apart? Did Sebastian even think of tearing Grell apart?' _He was not going to ask Sebastian how he killed Grell, but he was just going to ponder all the different ways he could have killed Grell.

Ciel sat up in bed, and turned to look out the window. It had started to rain quite hard since dinner, but it sounded as it had lightened up a bit. He turned, and pushed himself off the bed. He went into his closet, and pulled out a pair of shoes and a jacket. He slipped on his shoes, and pulled on his jacket. He opened his bedroom door, and walked down the hallway to the entrance. As he walked down the stairs, only one thought filled his mind.

_'I need to find a reaper.' _Ciel pulled open the door, and walked into the rain. He wished that he had brought a hat, but it was too late now. He had not even left the garden, and he was already soaking wet. He sighed, and began to walk to the forest.

* * *

The roses seemed to be glowing as they bloomed. No matter how dark it was, you could still see them. Ciel could see them from a bit away. He had no idea why he wanted to come to Grell's grave. He noticed, once he reached the grave, was that the red roses were ripped from the ground.

"What happened?" Ciel thought out loud. He bent down, and picked the roses up again. As he began to put them back in the dirt, he heard a twig snap. He looked up from the flowers, and gazed around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"My, my, a young boy like you should not be in the forest this late at night." A voice came from behind Ciel. The boy stood up, and turned to face the person. A tall man came from the bushes. His face and body, were covered in dirt and blood, and his neck was on an odd angle. His blond hair had dried blood, and when he smiled at Ciel, his mouth poured blood. Ciel started to walk backwards. The man made him want to vomit. "Oh, I am so sorry. I have not introduced myself." The man bent down on one knee, and bowed his head. "I am James Halbard." The man looked up at Ciel, but did not stand up. "And who might you be, boy?"

Ciel did not say a word. He turned around, and ran away from James. He heard James call out for him several times, but Ciel just ran faster. He did not go the way he had come. He ran deeper into the forest. He jumped over fallen branches, and ducked under ones that were low. He wished he had not gone to the forest. He should have just stayed in his bed.

"Come now, do not be afraid of me. I am just lost, just like you." James called out. His voice rang all around the forest. Ciel tried to run and look around, to see if he could find James. He could not see the man. He turned his head to look in front of him, when he ran into a person. He backed up, and started to run again. He ran into James. "Ciel, come back."

Ciel could not breathe for a moment. The man knew who he was. Ciel's foot got caught on a root that stuck up from the ground. Pain emerged from his ankle, which made Ciel cringe in pain. He pulled his ankle from the root, and got up. He started to run once again. Every time he stepped, more and more pain ran through him. The forest seemed to close in on Ciel. Wherever he ran, more and more bushes and trees appeared. Ciel stood still for a moment;out of breath. It felt as if he had no legs whatsoever.

_'Sebastian, come save me!' _Ciel yelled in his mind. He hoped that Sebastian had heard him. Twigs snapped behind him, which made him sprint once again. He had run through a large patch of rose bushes. The thorns scratched his hands and face, and ripped his clothes. He tripped, and decided to not get up. He closed his eyes, and hoped that this was just a dream.

Before he went into a sleep coma, he heard the all to familiar words. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ciel's eyes snapped open. It was morning. He sat up in bed, and rubbed his eye. It hurt though, once his hand touched his skin. He got out of bed, but fell over once he stood up. Immense pain came from his ankle. He got up, and hobbled towards the door. As he reached the door, his ankle gave out on him. He fell on his stomach. He rolled over, and sat up. He looked down at his ankle, which had been turned on an odd angle. He also noticed that his nightclothes were ripped. Someone knocked on the door, and then opened.

"Young master, may I ask why you are on the ground?" Ciel looked up, to be greeted by Sebastian, who had looked down at Ciel.

"I was trying to go downstairs to find you." Ciel sighed. "Do you know how I hurt my ankle and got my nightclothes ripped and damp?"

Sebastian nodded. "You called for me last night, to save you in the forest. Do you not remember?" Sebastian asked. It all came back to Ciel.

"James had chased me through the forest." Ciel tried to stand up, but failed. "Do you fight him?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"No, I did not, young master." Sebastian bent down, and picked up Ciel. He carried him towards the bed, and laid him down. "Do not move. I will call Mey-Rin to attend to your wounds." He grabbed a pillow off of the floor, and placed it under Ciel's ankle. Once Sebastian left, Ciel became confused once again.

_'How did Sebastian not fight him? He should have noticed James.' _Ciel scrunched his eyebrows together. After a few minutes, someone knocked again. Mey-Rin entered the room with some rags and bandages. Ciel nodded at the maid, who made her way, quite slow, over to Ciel. She sat on the edge of the bed, and attended to his ankle.

"Mey-Rin," The maid looked up at Ciel. "Could you ask lady Elizabeth to come visit today? It will be dull these next few days, so I might as well try to have something exciting happen." Ciel did not know **_why_**he wanted Elizabeth to come over, but he just asked. Mey-Rin nodded. She finished cleaning his last wound, and left the bedroom to call for Elizabeth.

* * *

_I know, it is sloppy, but I have been busy with quite a lot of things._

_If you actually liked it, I give you cake and cookies._

_Please R&R, if you want to._

_I would like it! _


End file.
